


Quintessential

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Series: Accidental Ouran Inspiration [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Found Family, Hikaru you idiot, Honey is a sweetheart, Kaoru needs coffee, Little Sisters, M/M, Multi, No you may not take your knife, Suoh Quintanna, Suoh Tamaki is protective, Tamaki needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: The idea of private school always seemed so snooty. Like somehow she was looking down her nose at the people who attended public school. In France, she was told that was how she must act. Not that she needed to- people mostly steered clear of her anyways.Suoh Quintanna was by no means the perfect debutante she was supposed to be. By right of her birth, she should have been the most spoiled girl this side of the world. But she preferred a quite life with her mother to that world. Now that her father has located her though (and he wasn't the only one), she had only one option. She was going to have words with daddy dearest.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru, Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Accidental Ouran Inspiration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617136
Kudos: 25





	Quintessential

When the call came early Saturday morning, Quintanna was just about ready to stab her phone. That is, until she realized no one who knew her would be calling this early. It had to be a wrong number. That was what she would tell herself. Maybe if she just ignored it, the phone would stop ringing and she could go back to sleep. After about six more rings, the phone went silent. She huffed a sigh of relief. The little ding that meant she had a voicemail went off, and she studiously ignored it. After all, it was a wrong number. So the message probably wasn't meant for her anyways. And perhaps she would have continued to think that way too. At least, she would have if her phone hadn't done the same thing every twenty minutes for the past hour. Finally, she picked it up with a low growl.

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you're calling for but if you don't stop calling this number I will find you and I will shove my size sevens so far up your-"

"Quinny! A lady should never speak in such a way. And especially not to her loving father! What have they been teaching you in those French schools? Obviously you haven't been going to the appropriate kind of school for a daughter of Suoh."

Her breath caught in her throat, and the formerly drowsy teenager sat bolt upright in bed. Pushing strands of messy black back out of her face, she was utterly gobsmacked. How had he found her? Had he found Mama? He couldn't have. Taking a moment to compose herself, she thought about what she might say. But the only think tha came out was a breathless whisper of "Daddy?"

She had been without her father for most of her young life. But she knew him well enough to know that this was well and truly her father on the phone. She knew him well enough to have missed him all these years. But she and Mama had needed to disappear so SHE couldn't find them. The devil incarnate as far as Quinn was concerned. She took a shaky breath, salt water gathering in startlingly blue eyes that were closer to violet. A trait she had inherited from Mama. Much like her figure, which she made it a point to hide underneath too big sweaters and jeans that hung off her hips in a way that made her look smaller than she was. Her long, naurally blonde hair (which she had dyed black for various reasons) was a trait that, unfortunately, both of her parents shared. As far as she remembered so did her big brother. He was only older by a year (thirteen months exactly, as she recalled), but she never referred to him as anything other than 'Big brother'. She adored him, and now that she was on the phone with her father, she had to admit to herself, however briefly, that she missed them.

"Hi Princess. How have you been? You sound like you've got a bit of pent up anger there."

He sounded vaguely amused by her outburst, and she just sighed softly. That was one thing she didn't miss. Her feelings were always pushed to the wayside of made light of. That, she didn't miss at all.

"I'm fine daddy. You just caught me at a bad time."

Yes, the ass crack of dawn was always a bad time. Especially for Quintanna, who barely slept as it was. Now she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Sighing softly, she comforted herself with the though that it was Friday and she could sleep until noon on Saturdays. Then she would have to get up and help Mama with the cleaning and preparing for lunch. Which she did not look forward to, but she didn't particularly hate. It was time with her mother at least. Which she knew her brother would kill for. She refused to take it for granted. He had always been special to their mother in a way that Quinn was certain she never would be. But then, she supposed that was the bond of a mother with her firstborn child. And she didn't envy Tamaki for it.

"Really? Then I'm about to brighten your day!"

She wasn't sure what her father thought would 'brighten her day'. Especially seeing as he knew next to nothing about her. And really, they shouldn't be having this conversation to begin with. She should have hung up the moment she recognized his voice, but despite his shortcomings, she did miss her father.

"Can we please make this quick? I have to get in the shower and get ready for school."

Another thing she didn't miss. Her fathers theatrics. For a businessman, he sure didn't take the whole 'time is money' thing to heart. Maybe one day she would make a pros and cons chart just to see if she really did miss her father. The thought was slightly entertaining, and she wondered if any other girls had this problem. None that she knew. At least, as far as she was aware of.

"Oh, don't bother. You're no longer a student in France."

Quinn took a moment to process this, but it just wasn't sinking in.

"I'm what now?"

Sure she didn't particularly like school in France, but it beat most of the alternatives. At least she could do something productive with her time that wasn't playing nursemaid to Eclaire. But that was neither here nor there. She was the young lady of the house, so Quinn didn't think much of it and did a she was told. That was why she was a favorite of the family. She didn't ask questions or make unnecessary commentary. She just did her job.

"A private flight is already underway to pick you up and will arrive at roughly two tomorrow afternoon. You've got until then to pack and say au revior to France. The plane will be bringing you here, where you'll start school on Monday morning at Ouran Academy. Your brother and I are excited to see you. You'll arrive at around eleven in the morning Japan time, and will be retrieved by a driver, at which point you will be driven to the main estate for brunch. I'll see you soon Princess. Au revoir!"

And with that said, he hung up. Quintanna was left in shock, staring blankly at the wall across the room for ten entire minutes. Standing from her bed, she made it carefully and pocketed her phone. This couldn't be real, right? Surely her mother would have let her know, and she would have had at least a little notice. After all, he couldn't just take her from her mother. And it wasn't like she could be forced into leaving. That would be kidnapping. Everything would blow over in a week or so. Until then, why shouldn't she carry on with life as usual? By the time she had taken a shower and dress in ill fitting jeans and a baggy t-shirt, she had almost convinced herself of that. And she would have gotten away with it too. But on her way out the door, backpack over one shoulder and blueberry muffin in hand, her mother called. Stepping back inside and swallowing her bite of muffin, she arched a brow.

"What is it Maman? Can it wait? I'm going to be late if I don't hustle."

The older woman seemed to hesitate, biting her bottom lip in that way she had when she was nervous about something. Quinn pulled up short, stepping back inside and closing the door. Not much made her mother nervous. Concerned? Definitely. Hesitant? Rarely, but alright. But never nervous. This was a woman who had braved the scathing and rude remarks from rich snobs and tolerated nosy reporters to marry a man she loved and have to children. She would have stayed too, if her husband's mother wasn't such a hard ass. In any case, this was a woman who didn't do nervous. She'd had quite a bit of practice, and plenty of time to build up her confidence. So what could have her so on edge. Quinatnna dreaded the words she knew were coming.

"You can't go there anymore. You're no longer a student at the school . . . I got a call from your father yesterday. He said he was going to transfer you to a school back in Japan. He didn't say when only that by this morning you would no longer be a student in France."

The world seemed to stop. So it was true after all? She only had one more day? She'd have to board a private plane and leave the one place that had ever really felt like home? Why? But maybe she could manage. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"I got that call this morning. I was just kind of hoping that if I ignored it, maybe it wouldn't be true . . . I guess we're leaving for Japan tomorrow."

The look on her mother's face told her everything she needed to know.

~~~~~

The time was eleven thirty in the morning, and Tamaki Suoh was decidedly nervous. He hadn't seen his little sister in years. He didn't have any idea what to expect, and she was to stay with him in the secondary estate. What did that mean for him? Well, he wasn't too sure about that yet. He stood with his father in the front hall of the main estate in a crisp button up and black slacks. He looked around a bit nervously with wide violet eyes he had inherited from his mother. When the door opened, he half expected to see the little girl she had been when they'd been separated. Small and blonde in a cute little pink dress with both her front teeth missing. What he got was certainly a reality check.

She had dyed her hair a glossy shade of black, and her bangs hung in her face in such a way that she appeared to be hiding behind them. Sharp violet eyes to match his own assessed he and their father quickly, and she blew a bubble with the gum she'd been chewing. Her jeans didn't fit at all, and hung from her waist in a bulky monstrosity of denim and sadness, covering cheap sneakers that were probably more because she didn't care than she couldn't afford better ones. Her overly large sweatshirt dwarfed her, and she tugged out one dark purple headphone to let it dangle at her chest.

" . . . You know, it's not very polite to stare."

Their father snapped out of his daze first, rushing over to sweep her up in an enthusiastic hug she seemed to want no part of. He was slower to approach, one hand casually in his pocket as he stood behind his father, who was talking too fast for him to understand. Quintanna seemed to understand him though, and she pat his back awkwardly.

"My flight was fine daddy. I slept through most of it, and while I'm still a little tired, for the most part I'm alright."

He finally released her after another sixty seconds or so of her awkward patting. She made eye contact with him and they both gave an exaggerated roll of the eyes. It brought a smile to her face, and Tamaki glimpsed the little sister he knew. They'd been quite close as children, and he was relieved that at least she hadn't changed so completely that she wasn't still just as exasperated with their father's overbearing nature (the little time he was present) as he was. She hadn't change so much that she wasn't going to flip her lid at dinner that night. But Tamaki could at least warn her a little. Hopefully she wouldn't be too upset with him for not telling her outright. After all, he didn't exactly like the arrangements that had been made for her either. Not that he had any say.

Tamaki was finally free to say his hello's, and he was relieved to see that when he held out his arms she still ran into them. So maybe she wasn't so changed after all. Sure she looked different, but she seemed to be relatively unchanged otherwise from this brief interaction.

"It's good to see you Buttons."

A nickname he'd given her when they were children and she always wore frilly dresses and cutesy blouses, and everything had to have buttons or she rejected it outright. Whether those buttons were functional or decorative, she hadn't cared. As long as there were buttons present and visible. She giggled, and it was a sound he related to the happiest parts of his childhood.

"It's good to see you too big brother."

Another detail that hadn't changed. She had always refused to call him Tamaki, insisting that he was her older brother, and if that was what she wanted to call him then no one could stop her, could they? The answer was always no, and so she continued calling him big brother. Not that he minded. It let everyone know what family she belonged to, and what kind of hell would rain down upon them if she were ever hurt. Their father sniffled a little, and one of the footmen came out to stand in the doorway to the dining room.

"Pardon my intrusion, but brunch is served."

Quintanna bolted for the door. Tamaki just chuckled. Ah, another thing that hadn't changed.

~~~~~

So maybe, Quinn admitted to herself, she had missed her father and brother just a little bit. She had forgotten some of the little things that had made living in this place as a child bearable. Sure she didn't show as much emotion as her father, but it could be endearing that he was always so open an friendly. Maybe she had missed having him dote on her just a little. She had forgotten the way her father liked to ask her about herself and genuinely seemed interested in the answers as they ate. She had forgotten how it fellt to have her big brother hug her and make everything feel alright, even when her world was spinning out of control. She had forgotten that gentle shine in Tamaki's eyes, so much like hers, when she did something that amused him. And she had forgotten about her nickname, spawned from her notorious love of buttons (something that had never really gone away).

Now that she was here, it seemed so effotless to just be, though she'd fretted through her flight any spare moment she hadn't been asleep. It felt like she was five years old again and her mother would come through the door any moment and apologize for running so late. She'd have been working in the garden, or talking to the servants and thanking them for their excellent work, asking them to please continue taking care of her family so well. She'd always been sweet that way. But her mother was still in France, and she was not a child anymore. She had just been uprooted from her life with no warning! Wasn't she supposed to be angry? She couldn't help but feel like she should be. But the only thing she really had any emotional reaction to was the fact that she'd left her mother behind. Because of somme wreched old woman who probably just wanted her here to better the family's business position. A daughtr of marriagable age was valuable.

She didn't bring this up to her father and brother though. In no time at all it seemed, she and Tamaki were sent back to the secondary estate and told they would be expected back for dinner. Their father had business that just could not be put off and Quinn should find something more appropriate to wear anyways. Mentally, she had questioned what was wrong with her outfit, but she knew what he meant. No trousers, a better fitting top, some nicer shoes, all preferably in pastel colors. She sighed softly as Tamaki showed her to her room. The walls were disgustingly pink, and she decidedly immediately that the room was to be painted a nice shade of maroon instead. But for the night at least, she could live with the color. Besides, she wouldn't be in here long during the day. She had been informed before leaving to come back here that she had a salon appointment to do something about her hair. Presumably, to return it to its natural blonde. Make her look like a Suoh.

Tamaki sat down in a frilly recliner that would also have to go or get reupholstered to match the theme she was already planning out. Quinn headed to her closet wordlessly, not at all surprised that she been in malls that were probably smaller. Picking out a nice black skirt, she huffed as she changed from her jeans to the soft material that would swish whenever she moved. Her sneakers were swiftly shuffled out of the closet with one foot as she took off her sweatshirt and browsed. A white top with lots of ruffles down the middle and cute little buttons down the sides of those frills replaced her ill fitting top, and she grimaced at how fitting it was. Pulling her hair back from her face, she tied it up with a frilly scrunchie and pulled on black boots with a small heel and big, shiny black buttons on the sides.

Stepping out of the closet, she did a twirl for the blonde sitting in the recliner, so clapped his hands and stood with a gently smile.

"There she is. What do you think of the clothes? I tried to keep them from adding anything too gaudy or distasteful."

A soft chuckle left her at his confession. She should have known. Her wardrobe was surprisingly well equipped, with a reasonable number of pastel and dresses amidst the more everyday darker tones and modern styles. And everywhere she looked, buttons abounded. Whether they were functional or just ornamentation. And she loved it all.

"Let's see. The closet didn't blind me with ungodly shade of pink and pastel, I was actually able to find an outfit I dont mind relatively quickly, and I have decided I'm in love with these shoes. I'd say it was a perfect success."

A slight grin claimed her features, and Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief. At least something had gone his way this week.

~~~~~

Tamaki, while not being too situationally aware most of the time, to his own admission, was worried. Quinn could see it in that little creased between his brows, or that slight frown he got when he didnt think she was looking. But with all the mirrors in the salon, she could always see him. She'd requested his company for this so she could be sure she didn't come out with some terrible hairdo that didn't make any practical sense and wasn't attractive. Thankfully, the hair stylist was just supposed to return her hair to its natural state of wavy blonde locks. She couldn't say she minded too much, even though it was quite inconsiderate of her father to assume she would just go along wtih alterations to her appearance at the drop of a hat.

"Big brother, you're pacing. Are you going to tell me what's bugging you, or shall I guess?"

Tamaki stopped himself, digging his nails into his palm for the third time in the last five minutes. He nibbled at his bottom lip, resisting the urge to spill to the girl, who now resembled him even more than she already had. Her perceptive eyes caught everything, catching the light and shning like she knew all his secrets. The blonde of her hair (which the stylist had used his hair as a reference for) caught the sun and gave her a halo. Her baring was confident, though Tamaki could almost feel her want to go back to her sweatshirt at least. She didn't seem to like showing herself off. Which Tamaki didnt understand, because she was beautiful. No matter what color her hair was or how she decided to dress.

" . . . I'm not supposed to say. It's supposed to be a surprise. A surprise I'm fairly certain you aren't going to lke, espectially considering who arranged it, ut a surprise none the less. I'm sorry buttons, but my hands are tied."

Quinn's face darkened at the prospect of their grandmother, who she and her mother often referred to as 'wicked witch' arranging anything for her. She knew it would not be plleasant. Even Tamaki was in a tizzy about it. So it had to be big news. She took a moment to consider what it might be before it dawned on her.

"Shit! That old bat's trying to marry me off already."

"Well . . . "

"Double shit. It's already a done deal!"

~~~~~

While Tamaki had spent the hours between the salon visit and dinner marveling at his younger sister's superhuman guessing abilities, he also spent it trying to convince her not to commit any felonies. At least not to commit any that would get her caught. Eventually, she decided that perhaps he was making more sense than she cared to admit. Now that they were standing outside the doors to the dining room, she couldn't help but be nervous. How was she going to get out of this? She wasn't sure yet, but she was going to find some way to convince her prospective groom she wasn't right for him.

She'd changed into a nice navy dress that hugged her curves down to the waist and then flared out into a swishy skirt. The deep blue jacket she's layered over it was a button up, and she took comfort that she could fiddle with them if she got too nervous. She was still wearing her new favorite shoes and black knee socks. Tamaki had decided to match her in his navy pants, black button down and deep blue suit jacket, and when he escorted her to dinner everyone seemed to stop and stare at them. Conversation ceased even between Yuzuha Suoh and the man he'd been speaking to, whose glasses glinted and hid his eyes. With him, he had brought three males she assumed were his sons. Two of them looked at her like she was a steak and they were starving, and the last, presumably the youngest, watched her with more of what she would describe as a scientific interest. He was probably her safest bet if she had any choice.

"Well, don't you two look fetching? Quite the pair if I do say so myself."

Tamaki spoke up, as Quintanna was having quite the ordeal just trying not to show her revulsion at this whole affair.

"Thank you father. Quintanna and I decided we looked better as a matching set. Fitting, wouldn't you agree?"

He turned a glacial stare toward the two men ogling his little sister, sending a clear message. One, at least, had the decency to look sheepish and turn his gaze to his fingers. The other, presumably the oldest, just continued to stare at her. It made her skin crawl.

The man who she assumed was their father cleared his throat.

"Well, it's a pleasure to see you again Tamaki. And a pleasure to meet you Quintanna. Won't the two of you have a seat?"

Quinn stared at him for a long second before finally finding it within herself to open her mouth.

"First, would you mind if I addressed the elephant in the room?"

The man leaned back in his chair and gestured for her to continue. Tamaki just smirked deviously at the other family, which mildly concerned everyone, because this was not a look often seen on the face of Tamaki Suoh.

"I understand that a girl of marriageable age in quite the commodity, and I certainly understand why father would want to sell me off for marriage, but if you try to sic either of your older sons on me I make no promised no to break their bones. They've already made me uncomfortable and neither has said a word. I expect that to be addressed accordingly. And while your youngest son assessed me, he did so in such a way that I didn't feel like I was being appraised like cattle he wanted to devour. I appreciate the courtesy, and if I might make a suggestion, if this arrangement is to be with the youngest son then I'm fully willing to go into this with as little fuss or problems on my part as possible. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I believe being ogled had made me lose my appetite."

And with that, she marched off. Tamaki spoke into the silence that followed.

"I suppose that settles that matter. She's a bit of a spitfire, but her judgement was sound. I think she'll make you a fine wife Kyouya."

Kyouya Ootori had to agree. Just where had she come from? And what had she done to his idiot best friend that made him so different all of a sudden? Now he was quite intrigued, deciding to unravel the myster that was Quintanna Suoh.

**Author's Note:**

> So this by no means has any effect on my Miraculous Ladyug/Batman crossover fics, but I really needed to write something else for a bit. I'm almost finished with the next chapter of True Heroism and I'm about halfway through Chapter 12 of To Live or Let Live. I just haven't been feeling it. So a little break was in order. I'll get back to the grind in a bit. This is just for fun! I hope it makes someone smile.
> 
> P.S. Yes, this has dark themes. No, I am not sorry.


End file.
